


The Uchihas Encounter with Pollen

by DoveSnow



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveSnow/pseuds/DoveSnow
Summary: A few months into their journey together, Sasuke and Sakura finally are about to capture a man suspected of conducting experiments using botany. However, everything immediately goes South when they are infected with a mysterious pollen which is rumored to give a person a higher than usual sexual drive.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Naruto characters that I am depicting in this fiction. All rights belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> This is my first ever fanfiction and first ever smut fanfiction. Please leave any type of feedback to help me improve on my future works! :)
> 
> ;) = I loved it  
> :(= I did not like it

\--CAW--

Sasuke and Sakura both look up at the sky to see the hawk Sasuke sent out coming back to them. Sasuke goes on to say, “That’s the signal.” The two have been following a man for the last 30 minutes and Sasuke landed a successful blow which slowed down the man’s movements. Now his hawk gave him the signal that the man stopped and entered a building.

Sakura nods her head and they both charge into the building. Once they entered the building, they saw the man running into a room. The pair decided to follow him. When they passed the threshold, the door automatically closed. The man closed and locked the other door in the room and looked back at them through the small window.

“Welcome.”

Sasuke takes a step towards the other door, “So you’re Haruki Tanaka, the amateur botanist and experimenter Orochimaru was telling us about.”

“And you’re Sasuke Uchiha and that’s Sakura Haruno, the renowned medic kunoichi?”

Sakura clenches her fist and whispers to Sasuke, “Stay back, I’m about to pu-”

Before Sakura finished her sentence, a whistling sound came on and the pair could see some cloudy gas spreading through the air.

Sakura looks up at the gas, “What is this?”

“You’re a medic so I’m guessing you will know what the yellow stamina flower is right? Well, this is the pollen that I released into this room.”

Sakura gasps, “I don’t believe you. That flower is rare!”

“And yet here we are and I have it in my possession ”

Sasuke looks between them confusingly, “Sakura what is the yellow stamina flower?”

Haruki laughs, “It’s not the flower itself you should be worried about but rather the contents in the pollen.”

Sakura starts coughing.

“Heh. It seems like the pollen is taking effect. It was fun chatting but I have other things to tend to. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Haruki leaves them and Sasuke starts to form up his chakra to bust the door open. He suddenly starts coughing. “Sakura what’s with this pollen?”

“It’s a rare flower that I heard about in herb textbooks but I have never seen it up close. The flower itself isn’t dangerous but the pollen it has is. Apparently, the yellow stamina’s pollen makes whoever inhales its content, has a higher than average sex drive, and their inhibitions low, making it hard to concentrate on anything until their sexual needs are met. In most cases, it could last up to 12-24 hours but it depends on how much pollen you inhale.”

Sasuke deepens into a deep blush. “So what happens if we don’t act on these urges?”

“Uhh, I don’t remember. I uh think some sort of pain will occur.”

“We need to find a way to escape before that could happen.”

“Right.”

Both Sasuke and Sakura tried to form up enough chakra to break through the wall and door but the longer and harder they tried, the hotter they became.

“Sakura, does one of the symptoms include being hot?”

Sakura sits on a chair and takes off her gloves and shoes. She’s waving her hand and starts panting, “Yeah. It’s so hot here.” 

Sasuke decides to take off his cloak and try to break open the air vent on the ceiling. It was the same vent that released the pollen. 

“Maybe you could try and break this open.”

“I’ll try but I feel my chakra is draining.” 

“Yeah, I can feel it too. Must be another symptom.”

“The pollen is causing us to lose focus on trying to concentrate our chakra. I know the hotness is distracting you as well for me.” Sakura tries to break the vent but to no avail.

Sasuke could feel his skin as if it was on fire but he tried to suppress it and shut his eyes to try and concentrate. He snaps his eyes open when he hears rustling. Sakura took off her black strap around her midriff.

“What are you doing?”

“I just want to breathe a bit better.” Sakura continues to fan herself with her hand and sits back down on a chair

Sasuke walks across the room and slides down the wall until he is sitting with his legs stretched and spread out.

Sakura sighs, “Great, we just lost Haruki which means he’ll get a day start ahead of us.”

“I know his foot was injured by that kunai I threw before we went into the building. He’s not a medic so there may still be a trail we can follow once we get out.”

“Right. In the meantime, we’ll have to wait it out here until the pollen is out of our systems. Or maybe I can look around and find something to help us out.” Sakura breathed deeply and started to look around the room but stayed in her seat. Sasuke glances lower to see Sakura furiously rub her legs together. As if it was possible, Sasuke got hotter and started tugging at his shirt.

“You picked a perfect day to wear black.”

“Tch.”

“Why do you think your rinnegan is purple?”

“What type of question is that?”

“I don’t know! I- “sigh” I just need to distract myself.” Sakura closes her eyes and she looks like she’s in pain.

“Sakura, are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s nothing, I'm fine.”

Sasuke was gonna say something else until a shot of pain rushed through him. This caused Sasuke to double over. “AH!”

Sakura gets up immediately. “Sasuke!”

She rushes to his side and puts her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke starts taking slow and deep breaths. He realizes the pain is coming from his lower regions. He casts a look down and his face goes red when he sees his member created a tent in his pants. Panic creeps in when he remembers Sakura was still by his side, waiting for his response. Sasuke slowly looks at Sakura only to find that her eyes were fixed on his appendage. Her bright green eyes were darkened with lust and she slowly lickes her lips.

Sasuke clears his throat, causing Sakura to get out of the trance she was in. She meets his obsidian eyes with a blush on her face. She casts her eyes down and mutters an apology. When she still received no response, she looked right back up to see Sasuke was noticeably closer to her with his eyes concentrated on her lips.

“Are you alright?”

“Ah.” 

“It feels painful doesn’t it?”

Sasuke closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “Yeah”

“The pain is starting to hurt more. Like it will start spreading throughout my body. But when I touch you, it-it feels nice.”

Sasuke looks at Sakura in time to see her lips meet his. One kiss wasn’t enough. The more kisses they incited, the more hot they got, and the more they wanted something more from each other. 

Suddenly Sakura pulls away breathless.

“Wait, we-we can’t do this. We need to stay focused and find a way out.”

Sasuke then pulls Sakura to be on top of him and he starts sucking on her neck until he knew it would leave purple bruises. 

She moans, “No Sasuke, we can’t.”

“Why? Aren’t we solving the problem by doing this?”

“Uh, yes but there has to be another way.”

“I don’t want another way.”

Sakura stills after she hears Sasuke reveal this truth and she rolls her hips. It makes Sasuke stop and hiss. Then Sakura decided to take off her qipao dress and she tugs at Sasuke’s shirt. Sasuke takes it off quickly without hesitation and moves to Sakura’s neck again. He starts biting at her clavicle, invoking another moan from her. She runs her hands through his dark mane and pulls his head up to kiss him deeply. 

“I can’t wait. I need you inside me.” She grinds down on Sasuke’s member and Sasuke silently groans.

“Strip now.”

Sakura begins kissing Sasuke’s neck and while doing so, removes her chest bindings and the rest of her outfit until she is naked. Sasuke could feel how wet her inner core was despite still having his pants and underwear on. With Sakura’s help, it takes him less than a minute to take off the lower parts of his clothing. Sasuke grabs his member and runs it up and down between Sakura’s folds.

He whispers, “How does it feel?”

“Sasuke, don’t tease me right now!”

Sasuke chuckles and without hesitation, he pushes through her folds. Sakura moves all the way down slowly until she takes him all in. They both sigh in content. It was a new position for them both. Sakura holds onto Sasuke’s shoulder and starts moving up and down, slowly at first before she starts picking up the pace. 

“Ah! Sasuke, this feels so good!”

He hums in agreement and moves his mouth to her right nipple and starts sucking on it. With his hand, he tended to the other breast. Sakura screamed his name out in delight and started to pick up the pace. Once Sasuke moved his mouth to the other breast, he started to shift his hips up to meet her pace. With his lone arm, he holds onto her waist and buries his head in her shoulder. Sakura moves her hands back into his hair. The pair continued to meet each other’s thrusts before Sakura felt a coil inside her.

“Sa-Sasuke I think I’m-”

“Yeah, me too.”

As if it was possible, the two started moving at neck-breaking speeds. The only sounds that filled up the room were their moans, grunts, and skin slapping against each other.

Sasuke cries out and lifts his head and kisses Sakura. When their lips connected, they both reached their highs. Sakura’s cries were muffled by Sasuke’s lips. They continue moving their hips until the aftershocks of the orgasm subsided. Sasuke and Sakura were both covered in a sheen of sweat and were panting heavily. Sasuke slowly moves his hand in up and down motions on Sakura’s back.

After a minute or two, Sasuke speaks “Sakura.”

“Mm?”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, Anata.”

Sasuke stops his motions. This was the first time she referred to him in such an intimate way after they got married.

Sakura lifts up her head curiously, “are you feeling better?”

“Yes, my wife.”  
Sakura slowly grins when she hears the nickname and kisses Sasuke. Once the kiss was finished, Sakura felt Sasuke’s groin stir within her.

“I guess the pollen hasn’t worn off yet.”

“Did it for you?”

“No, not yet.” 

Sasuke thrusts upwards and elicits a moan from Sakura. He smirks.

\--12 Hours Later--

The naked couple was sleeping on the couch that was in the room. Sakura woke up and started tracing on Sasuke’s chest.

She whispers, “Sasuke.”

“Hn?”

“Look, I think my chakra is back”

Sasuke opens his eyes and sees Sakura's hands glowing green. 

“I can feel my chakra is back too.”

“Heh. I guess we can leave now.”

“Ah.”

“I know this wasn’t the ideal situation for our 2nd, 3rd, or even other times but I did enjoy it with you Sasuke.”

Sasuke blushes, holds her tightly, and kisses her head, “Me too. Sakura”

Sakura smiles but her face turns pale. “Uh- what do we do about the mess?!”

“Hn, it should be paid back for that guy who locked us in there.”

Sakura groans, “Sasuke!”

“But maybe we can find something to clean up around here.”

“Yeah.” 

Sakura gets up slowly and waddles to pick up their clothes. She could feel the dried stickiness stuck on her legs. Boy does she need a bath. She turns around to find Sasuke smirking at her.

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

Sakura narrows her eyes and realizes Sasuke’s eyes were focused on her legs. She cries out, “You’re such a pervert Anata!”

Sasuke hugs Sakura when she comes back to the couch. “I love you.”

Sakura pouts and smiles. “I love you too.”

The pair found a way to clean themselves using a towel and Sakura’s medical pouch. When they were finished, Sakura was able to successfully smash through the door which they came in through the day before. As soon as they left the building, they were met by Kurotscuhi.

“Hey Hidden Leaf, don’t worry about it. We caught Haruki.”

Sasuke looks confused. “When did you capture him?”

“We did it last night. We were gonna help you guys out but he told us all about the pollen and well, we thought it’ll be best for one of us to wait until you guys came out.”

Sasuke and Sakura blush deeply and turn away.

“You’re newlyweds, right? It’s normal.”

Sakura looks back at Kurotsuchi. “Thank you Kurotsuchi, is it?”

“Yup. Maybe next time meet up with us before going after a guy like Haruki. He did get a jump on you guys.”

“Ah. We’re sorry about that.”

“Well I’ll be headed off now. Oh and we have a great hot springs inn back in our village. You guys should try it out. Smells like you both will need it.”

Sakura turns to Sasuke and asks. “Do you want to go?”

“That would be nice.”

Kurotsuchi chuckles. “I’m going full steam ahead but the hot springs inn should be East once you enter. I’ll let the guards know that you guys are coming.”

The couple thanks the woman before she charges off. The two decide to walk to the Hidden Stone Village, hand in hand.

Sakura half chuckles, “Well that was embarrassing. You don’t think we’ll have to mention this part in the mission report right?”

“I would prefer not to but”

Sakura sighs, “ We do have to report about the pollen.”

Sasuke nods his head.

“But if Kakashi-sensei reads it”. She covers her face with her hands.

Sasuke takes Sakura’s hand into his own again. “It’ll be better than Naruto.”

“Ha! Anyone is better than Naruto. I can’t wait for their hot springs and to sleep in a proper place!”

“I don’t think we’ll get any sleep tonight.”

Sakura turns to him with a deep blush. “Huh?”

“It’s dusk now and we have to write the report. We’re also behind on two other reports we were supposed to send.”

“Oh! That!” 

“What did you think I was talking about Sakura?”

Sakura laughs nervously, “Nothing!”

Sasuke leans close to her ear, “We could squeeze in something else later too if you want.”

Sakura looks startled at Sasuke. “I was not thinking about that!”

“Really?”

“ Sasuke…”

“Okay, we don’t have to.”

“I- well if there’s extra time.”

“Maybe we should hurry.”

“CHA!”

Sakura looks up at Sasuke to see him stifling a laugh. She laughs and he lets out his own. Sasuke turns to Sakura and gives her a smile he only shows to her. The newlyweds carry on their way to the Hidden Stone Village with the promise of a boring yet eventful night ahead.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a very short one-shot of Sasuke and Sakura a year later after the events of the previous one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first ever story! I am trying to write my first muti-chapter AU on Attack on Titan. If you enjoyed this and love AOT as much as I do, please read the first chapter that I will release soon. The chapter will be more like a demo to see if anyone likes what I am aiming to do in my story.

The first thing he noticed about her was her black hair. He has never seen someone with such a rich dark color like that in years. He is hypnotized by not just her hair but her obsidian eyes as well. They were beautiful, she was beautiful, and they matched his lone right eye.

“Sasuke. Do you want to hold her?”

Sasuke looks up to Sakura who is in a sweat. He proceeds to look back at the little being she was cradling in her arms. Sasuke nods his head slightly. “Yeah”

Sakura gives a small smile. “Okay, here hold her like this, yeah, and make sure you're careful with her head.”

Sasuke looks down at their child who is silently looking up at him. Tears start to form in his eyes and he breathes deeply. “Sakura…..thank you.”

Sakura puts her forehead against Sasuke’s and kisses him. She looks down at their baby. “Sarada looks a lot like you. Dark hair, dark eyes.”

“No, I can see you in her a lot.”

Sakura chuckles. “I don’t know, the Uchiha genes are quite dominating.”

“Hn.”

“We made her and she’s so small and so cute. She’s perfect.”

“I want to do all that I can to protect her, to protect us. But I’m-” Sasuke cuts himself off and subconsciously clutches Sarada closer.

“It’s okay, Sasuke. We’re okay.”

“I don’t want to lose us.”

“You won’t. I know it’s hard for you but this time is different. Sarada will have both you and me to protect and love her.” Sakura wipes Sasuke tears. 

“I love you.”

Tears form in Sakura’s eyes. “Heh. Now you’re getting me teary-eyed. I love you too.”

From the silt of the door, Karin could see the Uchiha family having an intimate moment. She was gonna check on them but decides to come back a bit later. She could see what reflected there was the real deal-love.


End file.
